Some Secrets Hurt More Than Others
by SimplyAMemory
Summary: You would think Miley has the perfect life. She's got two best friends, a great income, and is secretly living the dream as teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana. But while what you don't know about her may not hurt you, it is hurting Miley and bad.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: You would think Miley has the perfect life. She's got two best friends, an awesome house, and is living the dream as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. But while what you don't know about her may not hurt you, it is hurting Miley. Bad._

_A/n: Okay, I just thought of this so sorry if it sucks... And also it's Miley's POV._

I drug myself out of 7th period, the last class of the day. Quickly, I walked towards the front doors, but Lily unfortunately caught up to me before I could "escape." Drats.

"Hey Miley, do you want to come to the movies with me and Oliver tonight?" Lily questioned, now at my side. A movie date with my two best friends sounded great, but I knew if I wasn't home before my dad I would be in big trouble.

I bit my lip and after a few silent seconds said, "Um, I can't."

"Why not?" asked an obviously very confused Lily. Normally, I wouldn't pass on something liie this.

"Well... you see I've got to do this thing, with my dog and..."

Lily cut me off before I had a chance to continue. "Miley, you don't have a dog. I can tell you're lying and I want the truth." I had nothing. This was the first time in a while I couldn't think of an excuse not to do something. It had been a week since the lies started, and unfortinantely Lily and Oliver were beginning to catch on.

We approached my house and I saw my dad's truck sitting in the driveway. Great, now I was in for it. "Look Lily, I gotta go. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay...," I heard Lily mumble as I ran up the driveway. I stopped at the front door and took a deep breath I walked in to see my dad and step mom sitting on the couch. I put my bag down by the door and ran upstairs, closing my door behind me. I lay down on my bed, knowing "she" was probably standing by the door, making sure I wasn't on the phone or sneaking out or something weird like that. My new step mom, Linda, would be under the catigorey of anything but motherly. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps outside my door at night. The doorknob turned and I flinched, somewhat relieved to see it was Jackson.

"Jackson, what do you want?" I asked annoyed. I set down the phone I had picked up seconds before.

"Have you seen my other shoe?" he asked, pointing to his single shoed pair of feet. I gulped, flashing back to the night I saw the real side of my new 'mom.'

_"No, please stop!" I shouted. Linda slammed the door shut and eased toward me. I backed up on my bed, but she kept coming. "What did I tell you, I want you home __before_ your father, you hear me!?" she screamed. Linda reached down and grabbed a tennis shoe off the floor. She threw it at me, the side shooting toward the side of my arm. It bounced off the bed and onto the floor beside my bed.

"If you ever speak of this, you'll be sorry," she muttered as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

I looked down at the foot of my bed to see Jackson's shoe. I picked it up and mumbled, "Yeah, here it is." I tossed it towards him and he left after muttering a thank you. I pulled up my sleeve to examine the bruise she had left. I almost fell out of my bed when the phone rang. I picked it up to see who it was; Lily. I sat the phone down and walked over to the computer. Once there, I opened IM and signed on. Thankfully, Lily was on. Before starting a conversation, I opened up another window and set it on Ask Jeeves. I got out a sheet of notebook paper and pencil, writing a fake essay beginning on my paper. If Linda were to walk in, I could x out IM and it would seem like I was doing homework. Plus I could easily tell Lily my internet had unexpectantly gone down when she asks me about it the next day.

Lil'LilyTrescot: Hey Miley, why won't you answer the phone?

MiLeY-sTeWaRt: Um, I can't find it. I didn't know you called.

Lil'LilyTrescot: Oh, okay. So, what's going on?

Just as I was about to reply back, I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly xed out IM and picked up my pencil. I looked toward the door and of course, to my luck saw Linda.

I turned back to my paper, hoping she was just coming in to pick up laundry. She walked over to the computer and said, "What are you working on?"

"Homework."

"Oh, what's it about?" Linda asked, putting her hand on the back of me chair. I gluped, and thought of the first thing that came into my mind.

"The lifestyles of modern Indians," I replied, nodding my head. She walked to the other side of the room the second before my dad walked in. Saved. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I just came in to pick up her laundry," Linda said as she picked up my laundry basket. She gave me a glare before walking over to him to give him a kiss and walked out the door. My dad walked over to the computer and sat down beside me.

"Hey bud, whatcha workin on?" he asked.

"An essay on modern Indians," I lied as I looked up from my paper.

"Oh, sounds... interesting."

I chucked, glad he couldn't see through my fibs. "Not really."


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a white tank top with glitter along the collar line. After slipping it on I quickly glanced at the mirror. When I was about to walk away, I noticed my bruise was showing. So, I quickly changed into a quarter sleeve Abercrombie shirt and capris before walking downstairs.

To create any tension between me and Linda, I just grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I had decided to walk to school with Lily that day so I could "explain" what happened last night. I double taked down the road and waited for a car to pass before jogging across. Lily's house was very nice, a beautiful garden spread across the front lawn and around trees. Her mom had always been stay-at-home, so what better to do than sit out in the sun playing with dirt? Yeah... I could name quite a few other ways to pass my time, but like I even had the time to do that. Right when I was about to knock on the door, Lily opened it. "Hey Miley, come on!"

Lily and I walked down her driveway to the sidewalk. "So, how come you logged off IM last night?" she asked. And, as I had anticipated, the questions started to come.

"Oh, my internet died," I lied, remembering my fibbing plan from last night.

"Well you never did tell me why you couldn't come to the movies last night," she added.

"Well, my dad said he wanted us all to spend some quality time together." I felt so bad lying to my best friend, but sadly I felt I had no other choice.  
Well, actually my other choice was one I would gladly lie in order to avoid any day.

The school was now in sight and I spotted Oliver standing beside a bench, most likely wating for us to arrive. I called his name andafter looking up he smiled and picked his back off the ground. Once we were closer, Oliver greeted us. "Hey guys. I am so tired! I stayed up late last night finishing my math booklet that is due today. I didn't have any of it done, so I had to do it all last night! Have you ever tried to finish an eighty page booklet in one night? Well let me tell you something, it's not something you want to have to do."

"I finished that thing months ago! I mean... sorry about that Oliver," Lily said. I chucked and for the first time in a while, I actually let a real smile creep across my face.  
-  
It was Friday, so Linda was at work until 8:00. But this weekend, dad was going out of town which meant Jackson and I were stuck staying home alone with "her". I threw my bag down by the door and sat down on the couch beside my dad. "How was school?" he asked. I huffed and looked up at him.

"Boring, as usual." I walked upstairs and went into my room before pulling out my phone. I punched in Lily's number and pulled it up to my ear. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey Lily, got any plans tonight?" I asked, fingering a piece of fuzz I picked from my blanket. "Oh, okay. Well, can't talk long, I've got lots of homework to do. Talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone and sat it on my nightstand. I laid down on my bed and sighed.

A few hours later, my dad came upstairs to say goodbye. "Okay, I'm headed out. Linda should be home in a little while and I'll call you once I get off the plane. Love you." I wrapped my arms around him and he planted a kiss on my forehead. Luckily, the trip was only going to be a few days. So all I had to do was try and be good until her got back. He turned around and walked out of the room, and I fell back onto my bed. Wouldn't be long now until Linda come home.  
After a half hour of what seemed like only a few minutes, Linda walked in the room. I gulped as she came closer. She came closer, her shadow soon hovering over me. I flinched as she began screaming at me, using words unnameable. The emotional pain was what hurt most now, not so much physical. But soon enough, she would do something to leave a mark, as if saying "I beat up this kid, whatcha gonna do about it?" That's what I hated most about this, the bruises and scars on my body and inside.

Once she was gone, I began crying in large, yet controlled sobs. But I soon stopped, realizing if I kept on, she might hear me. I climbed out my window and went down to the beach, my only safe place at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a white tank top with glitter along the collar line. After slipping it on I quickly glanced at the mirror. When I was about to walk away, I noticed my bruise was showing. So, I quickly changed into a quarter sleeve Abercrombie shirt and capris before walking downstairs.

To create any tension between me and Linda, I just grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I had decided to walk to school with Lily that day so I could "explain" what happened last night. I double taked down the road and waited for a car to pass before jogging across. Lily's house was very nice, a beautiful garden spread across the front lawn and around trees. Her mom had always been stay-at-home, so what better to do than sit out in the sun playing with dirt? Yeah... I could name quite a few other ways to pass my time, but like I even had the time to do that. Right when I was about to knock on the door, Lily opened it. "Hey Miley, come on!"

Lily and I walked down her driveway to the sidewalk. "So, how come you logged off IM last night?" she asked. And, as I had anticipated, the questions started to come.

"Oh, my internet died," I lied, remembering my fibbing plan from last night.

"Well you never did tell me why you couldn't come to the movies last night," she added.

"Well, my dad said he wanted us all to spend some quality time together." I felt so bad lying to my best friend, but sadly I felt I had no other choice.  
Well, actually my other choice was one I would gladly lie in order to avoid any day.

The school was now in sight and I spotted Oliver standing beside a bench, most likely wating for us to arrive. I called his name andafter looking up he smiled and picked his back off the ground. Once we were closer, Oliver greeted us. "Hey guys. I am so tired! I stayed up late last night finishing my math booklet that is due today. I didn't have any of it done, so I had to do it all last night! Have you ever tried to finish an eighty page booklet in one night? Well let me tell you something, it's not something you want to have to do."

"I finished that thing months ago! I mean... sorry about that Oliver," Lily said. I chucked and for the first time in a while, I actually let a real smile creep across my face.  
-  
It was Friday, so Linda was at work until 8:00. But this weekend, dad was going out of town which meant Jackson and I were stuck staying home alone with "her". I threw my bag down by the door and sat down on the couch beside my dad. "How was school?" he asked. I huffed and looked up at him.

"Boring, as usual." I walked upstairs and went into my room before pulling out my phone. I punched in Lily's number and pulled it up to my ear. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey Lily, got any plans tonight?" I asked, fingering a piece of fuzz I picked from my blanket. "Oh, okay. Well, can't talk long, I've got lots of homework to do. Talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone and sat it on my nightstand. I laid down on my bed and sighed.

A few hours later, my dad came upstairs to say goodbye. "Okay, I'm headed out. Linda should be home in a little while and I'll call you once I get off the plane. Love you." I wrapped my arms around him and he planted a kiss on my forehead. Luckily, the trip was only going to be a few days. So all I had to do was try and be good until her got back. He turned around and walked out of the room, and I fell back onto my bed. Wouldn't be long now until Linda come home.  
After a half hour of what seemed like only a few minutes, Linda walked in the room. I gulped as she came closer. She came closer, her shadow soon hovering over me. I flinched as she began screaming at me, using words unnameable. The emotional pain was what **hurt** most now, not so much physical. But soon enough, she would do something to leave a mark, as if saying "I beat up this kid, whatcha gonna do about it?" That's what I hated most about this, the bruises and scars on my body and inside.

Once she was gone, I began crying in large, yet controlled sobs. But I soon stopped, realizing if I kept on, she might hear me. I climbed out my window and went down to the beach, my only safe place at the time.

**Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't think of anything else for that chapter. I might update later today, but it depends. if i don't, i will update tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, I was thinking all of yesterday had been a dream. I looked at the bruise and concluded it wasn't. I sat up, but laid back down, remembering it was Saturday. I stretched and relaxed back into a more comfortable position. Lazily I pulled out my laptop and logged onto instant message. Oliver was on. Then it hit me; I had told Oliver everything last night! I was about to talk when his status went idol. I took that opportunity to log off. So I swung my feet over the side of the bed and was about to go downstairs, but remembered only Linda was home. So I decided to go into Jackson's room instead.

"Hello Miley," Linda said flatly as she walked up behind me in the hallway. I froze. All of the hair on my legs, arms, and back shot up and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Uh... h-hey Linda," I breathed. She gave me an evil grin and walked over to Jackson's room. She put a chair in front of his door so he couldn't get out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun. A tear ran down my cheek as I heard it click. My world had just turned to slow motion. She slowly pulled the gun up and muttered "One move and I shoot. And when I shoot... well you know what happens then, right?"

I stood there like my feet were nailed to the floor. It was for my life. I gulped as she came closer. Her finger pulled back, slightly easing the trigger backward. She aimed right at my leg and her finger fell into place. It clicked, but no bullet. I was saved. "Damn safety switch!" she mumbled. She reached her finger over to the side of the gun and flipped the switch. I could hear Jackson pounding on the door and screaming. He knew I was in danger.

Linda put her finger back where it belonged and looked up. "GET BACK HERE!" she screamed. I was already out the door. I ran as fast as I could to nowhere in particular, and I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. I turned onto a steep road as I saw Oliver walk over the hill.

"OLIVER!" I screamed.

"MILEY?" he screamed back. We both ran toward each other until we met. "What are you doing here? You're like a mile away from your house!"

"Only a mile? Come on, let's keep going!" I said, planting my foot forward to sprint. But Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward him.

"Miley why, what happened?" Oliver asked as I turned to face him.

"It's Linda, she tried to kill me with the gun and the switch and the yelling so I ran and..."

"Miley, whoa! You're not making any sense. Come on, slow down and talk to me for real," Oliver said, from what I could tell fighting back tears.

I took a deep breath and attempted to swallow any tears before continuing. "Okay, here it goes. Linda locked Jackson in his room and said if I moved she would shoot. So I stood there and she pulled the trigger, but the safety was on. So she looked down to click it off and I ran," I cried.

Oliver just sat there and pulled me into a hug. "Ok, let's go to my house and call the police," he ordered. I opened my mouth to reject his offer, but he blurted, "And I won't take no for an answer!"

"Wait, what about Jackson!" I screamed through tears.

"He'll be fine. Just come on!" Oliver and I ran to his house and inside. His parents were gone for the weekend, so it was just us. He put it on speaker and dialed 911.

(Sorry if this is not what they really say, I have never called 911 before...) "Hello, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"My step mom locked my brother in a room and tired to shoot me!" I cried, not able to say anymore.

"Ok, please calm down ma'am. Where are you?"

"I am at 987 East Sea crest Drive, but my step mom is at 904 Ocean view," I said, trying to sound clear enough so she could understand.

"Ok, and what is you and your step mom's name?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

"My name is Miley Stewart and her name is Linda Stewart," I cried.

"And Miley's brother, Jackson, we still think is in the house," Oliver added.

I heard sirens. Saved at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver and I sat on the couch across from a police _woman_. "So Miley, where is your dad?" she asked.

"He is away on business, so Linda was staying with us," I replied. She wrote something down on a notepad and looked back up at me and Oliver.

"Now who is _us_?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Me and my brother, Jackson. But he is still at the house. She locked him in his room when she stopped me in the hallway," I told her. She stood up and walked over to the door. She whispered something in another officer's ear and came back over to us.

"How old are you Miley?" she continued.

"I just turned 14," I said. I remembered the kitty cat shirt, yuck!

"Ok, that is all I need for now," she said, getting up and walking out the door. I looked outside and saw neighbors and random people on the street looking very confused. But hey, I mean I would be confused too if a whole bunch of emergency vehicles were sitting in the middle of my street.

Oliver took me out of my daze. "Miley, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking." I saw a cop car drive up to my house and they let someone out of the back. "JACKSON!" I screamed as I ran for the door. I ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"Miley, are you ok?" he half whispered half cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Oliver," I said as Oliver came up behind us. Jackson gave him a 'Manly hug' (whatever that is) and we all went inside. The officer went over to Jackson.

"Jackson, did you see anything, or where you in your room the whole time?" she asked.

"I was in my room the whole time," Jackson said. The officer walked away and I saw a jeep pull up. I wasn't quite sure who it was until they got out. "DADDY!" I screamed. Jeeze I've been doing alot of screaming today. I ran out the door and over to my dad. H picked me up like I was two and held me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too daddy," I cried. He carried me inside and sat me down. He went over to Jackson and gave him a hug, unlike the usual high five and a, "hey Jackson."

At the end of the day, they sent us home, concluding there was nobody left in the house. They still hadn't found Linda, but they were pretty sure she was a long ways away by now. My dad took Jackson and I home and we all sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry guys," my dad said.

"Sorry about what?" Jackson asked. I couldn't see through my tears and my throat felt clogged.

"About Linda. If I would have known how she 'was,' I wouldn't have married her. And I put you guys in danger."

"It's ok daddy, you never could've know she was going to do that. Don't blame yourself cause your not to blame. If we want to blame anyone it should be Linda!" I said. My dad pulled me into a hug and took my upstairs to my room. It was well past 9:00, considering they kept us at Oliver's house forever. He kissed me goodnight and I closed my eyes.

(Later that night) My eyes shot open to a creaking sound. I looked up to see a black figure by the window. I stood still, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I prayed it was my imagination, or I was having a bad dream. But I wasn't. It came closer until it was hovering over me. "Hello."

**OoOoh! Scary! Hmm, I wonder who that is... (If you don't know you are kinda stupid. No offence. Random person in the distance, "Non taken!") Pease review and sorry if it sucked, I have never had experiences with police. This is also my first story that is not romance so I am used to that kind of stuff...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Haha, I already had this chapter written! I would have updated sooner, but I like to torture you! **

_My eyes shot open to a creaking sound. I looked up to see a black figure by the window. I stood still, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I prayed it was my imagination, or I was having a bad dream. But I wasn't. It came closer until it was hovering over me. "Hello."_

It was Linda. She pulled me out of my bed and slammed me up against the wall. "You thought you could get away, didn't you? But no! Don't think I wasn't watching you the whole time. Oliver, the police, all of it! And now I'm gonna take care of you once and for all."

"I don't get it Linda!" I cried. "You married my dad to kill me? That doesn't make any since!"

"No you dimwit! I did it so I could kill Hannah Montana!" she said.

"What? You know? But how?" I asked through tears.

"I did my research. And now what will they think when Miley and Hannah Montana were killed at the same time, same day in the same house by the same person?" she taunted.

I just cried. I couldn't do anything because for all I know, she had a gun pointed at me under the blanket of darkness. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because, you are a low, self centered, little miss pop star diva who..."

"SMACK" I smacked her square in the face. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. I looked down at her then back at my fist.

"I just knocked a woman unconscious... who knew I had it in me?" I muttered to myself as I walked towards my bedroom door.

I felt a cold hand grab my ankle and I fell to the ground. "Ok, maybe not unconscious...," I muttered as I was pulled off my feet.

She slammed me onto my bed and pulled out her gun. I was about to scream when she covered my mouth.

"Ok here's the deal. You scream, I shoot. You tell, I shoot. You keep your mouth shut, I don't shoot. Got it?" I nodded my head and she removed her hand from my mouth. She slowly backed away from me and walked over to the window. She climbed out and I crawled back into bed.

Why me?

**Ok, I will write more now, and post them a little while. Keep an eye out!**


	7. Chapter 7

1The next morning, I woke up at about 4:00. I started to think about if I should tell anyone. I mean, I told Oliver and she didn't kill me. I mean, she had the perfect opportunity, so why didn't she? Maybe I should talk to her... wait a second! What am I thinking? I can't just talk to someone who tried to kill me! Twice! No, I'm not going to talk to her. I have to promise myself. The world knows an she is probably wanted coast to coast. But she got away last time, and who said she won't this time?

I let the thought pass and sat up in bed. I looked down at my arms and saw scars from her nails digging into my skin. I rolled down my sleeve and swung my feet off the bed. I tossed the covers off of me and stood up. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a random outfit. I slipped it on and walked over to the window. I looked out to see nothing but ocean. I slipped on my sandles and walked out my bedroom door. I walked downstairs and pulled open the front door.

The waves rolled in and out as they acted as a mirror for the rising sun. I walked further down the coast, scanning the sea as I did. I was cautious, knowing Linda was out there somewhere. But hey, she had the chance to kill me last night, so why would she do it now instead of then? I heard a crack. "Calm down Miley, it's just the wind," I told myself. I continued walking but after a few seconds, I heard it again. "Miley, come on! There is nobody there!"

"Think again." I turned around to the source of the voice to see of course, Linda. "I thought you were smarter than that Miley. I didn't think you'd really walk alone on the beach after yesterday. But hey, maybe I am wrong sometimes," Linda mocked, messing with her nails sneakily.

"Linda, why are you doing this?" Wait, why am _I_ doing this? I promised myself I wouldn't!

"That's none of your business!" she screamed. She pulled out her gun (for the 3rd freakin time!) and aimed it and me. I backed away as she loaded. "I'm not playing around today Miley. This is for real."

At that moment, I remembered the lesson we learned last week in physics. Bullets can't travel through water! I ran out into the ocean and jumped into the water. I heard the gun fire and felt a sharp pain in my foot. I felt the breeze on my foot, which was still out of the water. From the sharp pain in my foot, I concluded she had shot my foot. I looked out of the water and she was gone. I turned over to sit in the water so I could breath and I saw my dad and Jackson come running out of the house.

"Oh my gosh Miley!" my dad screamed as he ran over to me. "What happened?"

"It was Linda. She was about to shoot me and I dived into the water so the bullet would miss. And I guess my foot was still out of the water," I explained, holding up my foot for him to see.

"Jackson, go call 911!" he ordered. He picked me up, took my to the house, and put me on the couch.

"Can I call Oliver?" I asked.

"Miley, you have a bullet in your foot and you want to call _Oliver_?"

"Yes..."

"Ok fine," he said, handing me my cell phone. I punched in his number and put it to my ear. "Oliver, can you come over? Yes, I know it is 5:00 in the morning. No, it's Linda! Ok bye." I hung up the phone and sat it on the coffee table.

A few minutes later, Oliver arrived right before the ambulance and paramedics. He gasped at the sight and came to sit beside me. He grabbed my hand as the nurse came in. She handed me a blanket and I wrapped it around myself. She lifted up my foot and wrapped a cloth around it. "Ok, the bullet is millimeters away from your foot bone. Don't move it or it will touch it. We are going to take you to the hospital."

Moments later, the came back with a stretcher and helped me on. She had put and adjustable brace on my foot to keep it from moving. They strapped me in an upright position, slightly leaning back. I was rolled out to the ambulance and they put me in. I felt this was unnecessary and I felt kinda stupid, but it beat the crap of dying. Oliver took Jackson and they went to his house to get a ride from his mom. My dad got in with me and we were on our way.

**I hope you liked it! Very dramatic. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time and I knew what was going to happen! Lol, jk. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Oliver sitting beside me, reading a Hannah Montana magazine. He looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning!"

"Good morning Oliver. Where is my dad?" I asked.

"He went to get some coffee. He should be back soon," Oliver told me. I shrugged and sat up as Oliver set down the magazine and lay down beside me. I put my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. "So, how's your foot?" he asked.

"It feels like it just got shot! How do ya think it feels?" I laughed. "Wait, I just thought of something."

"I thought I smelled smoke!" Oliver joked.

"Haha, very funny. As I was saying, I was thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Oliver teased once again.

"Ok Oliver, I get it! Anyways, what if I have a broken foot or whatever, and Hannah Montana has one too? And it just so happens to be in the exact some spot and happened at the exact same time as mine; won't people start to suspect something?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to be on crutches when your on stage!" my dad said. He must've walked in just as I was talking to Oliver. I then realized the position Oliver and I was in and moved back to my original state.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to pad your shoe so that it's raised up a little by putting tissue around the sore. Then, there won't be any pressure on it and you can walk. But you will have to practice walking like that today because you've got a concert tonight," my dad explained.

"What? Tonight of all nights!" I moaned.

"Well, we are ready to go when you are," my dad said.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" I grabbed my crutches and we left the room. We went down the hall to the lobby and out the doors to the car.

"Ow... Ow...Ow...Ow...," I walked outside with my dad's "brilliant" shoes on as Hannah Montana.

"Are you ready Miley?" Jackson asked.

"No, but I don't have a choice. Come on, lets go," Miley whined as her and Jackson climbed unto the limo. It was a short ride, considering the concert was in town. In a matter of time we arrived and got out. I walked down the red carpet first, followed by my dad, then Jackson, the Oliver. I went to my dressing room and flopped down onto the couch. "Daddy, do I have to dance?" I asked.

"Uh... shoot. I didn't think about that." He walked to the dressing room entrance. "I'll talk to the dancers and we'll think of something," my dad concluded as he walked out the door.

"Yikes, this must be rough on you," Oliver commented.

"Yeah, it is."

_Hannah Montana, to the stage. You're on in five minutes._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this or not, but Lily has been on vacation. Also be prepared for bunches and bunches of drama in this chapter.**

I walked (well, limped really) out on stage to see thousands of fans looking on. I trotted up to the Mic. and the music began playing.

_Yeah, yeah_

_So what you see is only half the story,_

_There's another side of me,_

_I'm the girls you know but I'm someone else too,_

_If you only knew_

_It's a crazy life, _

_But I'm all right_

_I've got everything I've always wanted,_

_Living the dream,_

_I've got everything I've always wanted,_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Who's dreams..._

Suddenly, I stopped singing at the sound of a gun shot and loud screams. I looked up to see Linda standing at the left top entrance to the stadium and stared at her like a cow looks at an oncoming train.

"You really think you we're going to get away from me Miley, didn't you?" She screamed. "DIDN'T YOU?"

I could her floating whispers of my name being passed around the stadium as I gulped to Linda's question. Not sure if she was actually expecting and answer or not, I nodded and turned towards my dad backstage. He was mouthing something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out. Either way, I was to scared to move and was starting to wonder why police officers already hadn't attacked her, casing her to fall unconscious to the floor.

"Any body get close to me and I shoot the girl," Linda said in an up tone voice. Her gun was pointed straight at me and I now knew she was serious about this. People from the audience and backstage alike were all whispering things like "Run" and "Watch out." But no matter what I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. A gunshot burst through the silence and I soon found myself staring at the ceiling as I slowly lost consciousness.

**Oliver's POV:**

I ran out on stage and knelt down beside Miley follows by her dad, police officers, and then some random people who I had no clue who they were. I put my head closer to her face and whispered, "Miley? Miley, can you hear me?" Her body lay motionless on the ground. A tear escaped from my watery eyes and landed on her arm.

I looked over to the entrance where Linda had preciously been standing and sure enough, Linda was gone. I wiped my eyes and looked back at Miley. Nobody cared if she was Hannah Montana or Miley Stewart at the time, all they cared was she was dying right before their eyes. Nobody moved after they confirmed her with an extremely low pulse and shallow breathing. After about five minutes of complete silence I heard sirens from outside.

Within seconds I was being pushed away by paramedics and doctors and found myself sitting inches away from them trying to hold beck tears. The only thing I could think was that she very well might very well be dead, and the fact nobody would confirm it unless she had been for days. But thinking negatively was surely not going to help the situation any more or less.

I looked up to see them bringing a stretcher on stage and slowly lifting her up. She had tubes and oxygen masks scattered about her face, which if she was awake would be awfully uncomfortable I do imagine.

All I could do was watch as they slowly rolled her away. Her dad had gone with her, leaving Jackson and I here alone. We were offered a ride from one of the police officers and accepted, Jackson knowing he couldn't drive through tears.

Once we arrived at the hospital, we were guided to the waiting room. I didn't ask, I just sat and stared off into space. My world had turned slow motion and I felt as if my heart had been broken in two. The one and only person I had ever had faith in was dying and there was nothing I could do. I felt like I should be in there giving her CPR or something, but I guess they had people for that.

Numerous people in wheelchairs rolled by and a few limped or just simply walked, but I knew all of them had a problem and that couldn't be stopped. Suddenly, I realized how you feel to have someone close to you be hit so hard with pain and sorrow, because I knew if Miley came back out alive she would be scared for life.

I saw a familiar figure from the corner of my eye. It looked like Miley, but nothing close to a real person. It was more like, more like a ghost or something. I smiled at it's glowing eyes and beautiful charm, but frowned knowing it wasn't real. It was only my imaginations running wild. I looked up to see the girl lift off the ground and float away. Yet another tear fell from my eyes once it was gone.

A voice brought me out of my faze making me jump. "You can go see her now." I nodded and quickly stood up before following her into a large room. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the giant machines that I feared were the only things keeping her alive. Her wig had been removed, so her long brown locks flowed on her shoulders beautifully. I slowly progressed closer, feeling breathless with each step. Her body lay there, pale and fragile with what looked like tear stains down her cheeks. She had a slight smile on her face, just enough to tell me she was happy where ever she may be. Here in this room or up in the sky, I had faith knowing she wasn't sad. I leaned closer to her and whispered,

"Miley, I love you." I planted a kiss on her lips before standing back up straight. I froze when her smile grew larger and a beep from the heart monitor sprung.

"Oliver, I-I Love you too," She whispered. My eyes grew wide before I heard a long beep.

"NO! Miley, come back!" The nurse standing at the other end of the room rushed over and pressed a button on the wall. Within seconds Miley was surrounded by doctors and nurses. I heard one of them shout,

"Clear!" Miley's body sprung up and they shocked her chest. "Again. One, two, three, clear!" Nothing. Obviously I was the only one who really knew the truth. Miley was gone.

**Now I know what your thinking, how can it not be over. But i just might write a sequal. Just trust me on this one. I know you all have been waiting so long for this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. That was definitely the most dramatic thing I have ever written by the way.** **Please let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
